On installations, for example offshore and/or in buildings where a fire may occur, it is common practice to incorporate or install a fire-extinguishing system, the fire extinguishing fluid often being water delivered through nozzles installed in the space or the rooms to be protected. The extinguishing liquid may be delivered at a pressure from a liquid source through a piping system.
Typical areas of use are installation in buildings, such as for example hotels, offices, houses, or the like or in process plants either onshore or offshore. Another typical installation where the fire-fighting extinguishing system of this type may be installed, may be very old buildings of historical interest or onboard vessels of any type.
US 2011/0061879 describes an extinguishing nozzle body for spraying extinguishing fluid into a room. The extinguishing nozzle body is provided with at least two spray nozzles arranged along the periphery of the extinguishing nozzle body and at least one deflector arranged in the area of spray jet of the extinguishing fluid emerging from the spray nozzle. Effective fire-fighting is achieved in that a spray angle of the spray jet relative to the lateral surface of the extinguishing nozzle body, an angle of attack of the deflector relative to the direction of the spray jet, a clearance between the deflector and the lateral surface of the extinguishing nozzle body and a high pressure of the extinguishing fluid is set in such way that a cone-shaped spray pattern ensues.